


Mornings

by hoteldumortz



Series: Malec Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec being a good boyfriend, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Magnus being showered with praise, it's quite short but really cute, mentions of Michael B. Jordan, really cute morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoteldumortz/pseuds/hoteldumortz
Summary: Magnus has never felt more complete





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!  
> So this is for my babe on Tumblr @izzybabewoods and is basically just Malec cuteness in the morning! It's super short and super fluffy and just really cute :) Enjoy!

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Magnus smiles, his eyes still closed as he feels Alec’s nose brushing his cheek, nuzzling the warlock wrapped in his arms. He makes an incomprehensible noise and buries his face further into his pillow.

“Oh, no you don’t. You have a meeting today that you need to go to and you are not going to be late. Not on my watch.” Alec presses slow, open-mouthed kisses to Magnus’ neck and jaw and Magnus sighs dreamily, snuggling into Alec, his back against his chest and he stretches his neck for Alec to have better access.

“You do realize that showering me with affection does nothing to motivate me to get up, do you, Alexander?” Magnus asks, his eyes open and staring at the wall opposite them, squinting slightly at the sight of day seeping in. His mouth is curved into a gleeful smile.

“Besides, I’m quite comfortable right now. You radiate heat, did you know? You’re like a toaster. Makes sense cause you’re so hot.”

“That was the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.” Alec laughs quietly in his ear and Magnus can feel vibrations of laughter rumbling from Alec’s chest. Alec presses a kiss against the shell of Magnus’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Darling, I have told you multiple awful pick-up lines since we’ve been together and you’re still here.” Magnus hums as Alec interlaces their fingers and kisses Magnus’ cheek.

“Let’s make a deal.” Alec says and Magnus turns over in his arms so that they are now chest to chest and practically nose to nose.

“If you get up and start getting ready right now, I’ll get ready with you. And after your meeting is done, I’ll take you out to lunch and a movie. My treat.”

“You have to buy me an extra large popcorn and two sodas, extra butter and salt on the popcorn,” Magnus whispers, tapping his finger on Alec’s nose.

Alec feigns a look of offense. “How could you think that I would forget such an important asset to movie-going?”

“Anddddddd the movie has to be either an action movie. Or a romantic comedy.” Magnus continues, running his hands up and down Alec’s arm and tracing the runes that cover his body.

“What about that Michael B. Jordan movie?”

“You just want to see it because you have a crush on Michael B. Jordan.”

“Magnus Bane…. that is completely and utterly true.”

Magnus gasps softly and clutches his heart dramatically. “I feel cheated! Oh, Alexander, how have you hurt me so!

“Yes, Michael B. Jordan is quite the catch….” Alec smiles, eyebrows raised . “But I can think of someone who is basically the most perfect man in existence.”

“Really? Pray, tell, Alexander, who is this man of your dreams?”

“Well, he’s kind.”

“The kindest?”

“Absolutely. And funny.” Alec places a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder. “And smart.” A kiss on his neck. “And compassionate.” A kiss on his jaw. “And brave.” A kiss on his chin. “And strong.” A kiss on his nose. “And exquisitely beautiful.” 

Alec cups Magnus’ face in his hands and kisses him slowly. Magnus places a hand on Alec’s chest and intertwines the other in his hair. They lay like that for several minutes, kissing as the sun caresses their skin warmly, wrapped in each other’s embrace, hands roaming lazily across the landscapes of each other’s bodies.

Magnus pulls away, grinning and kisses Alec’s lips once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec smiles, a blush painting his cheeks as he gets up and swings a leg over Magnus’ waist so he’s hovering over him.

“Do you want me to make us some breakfast?” Alec asks and Magnus nods and Alec beams at him and strokes his cheek tenderly before swinging over him and padding out of their bedroom.

To be frank, it takes Magnus a few minutes to actually get up after Alec’s gone and he lies there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, flushed and with shining eyes and a huge smile on his face, laughter occasionally bubbling up in his chest as he lies prone in the tangled sheets and blankets. hair messy, the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen and the sound of his boyfriend, the love of his life, the person he wants to spend the rest of his days with, humming to himself as he prepares their breakfast and coffee.

Magnus has never felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Come say hi on tumblr! (hoteldumorts)


End file.
